


only you can put me into right

by ohorat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohorat/pseuds/ohorat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>n/a</p>
            </blockquote>





	only you can put me into right

      Sehun feels his pulse under his palm; his heart is intact, whole, and beating, but, his mind tells him otherwise. A cigarette hangs from the corner of his mouth, and the poison curls into his lungs and shoots up to his head. There’s a bitter taste in the back of Sehun’s throat from the alcohol consumed earlier in the night, and he masks it with food from a street-vender.

 

  


             _“You’re not the one.”_

  


 

      There’s emptiness in the pit of Sehun’s stomach, and it aches, and it makes him feel nauseous. He crosses the street towards an apartment complex, stopping long enough to drop the cigarette on the pavement and crush it under his heel.

 

      Jongin doesn’t answer when he knocks, so Sehun hits his clenched fist harder against the door and calls out for the latter. There’s a curse, and then some movement on the other side before the door is opened. Sehun strides in.

 

      “You look like shit.” Jongin mutters, shutting the door and latching the lock.

 

      “Thanks, asshole.” Sehun replies, removing his shoes.

 

  


             _“There’s someone else, and he means a lot to me.”_

  


 

      Sehun settles for a bottle of water, and slides himself into a seated position up on the countertop; Jongin moves to stand between Sehun’s knees.

 

      “I spoke to Kris and-”

 

      “I don’t want to talk about Lu Han.”

 

      “You should at least-”

 

      “Not tonight, Jongin.”

 

      Jongin sighs, and wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist and rests his head on the latter’s shoulder. It’s comforting to Sehun, having Jongin pressed into him like this, and he embraces him; pulls him closer.

 

      The feeling is familiar to Sehun, and he wonders if they’ll make it—

 

  


             _“Lu Han, I’m sorry.”_

  


 

      —wonders if he made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> re-posted from an older account, so it might seem familiar to some.


End file.
